


Breathe

by SlayerEnfiniti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/pseuds/SlayerEnfiniti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt from SNKKink. Levi has a secret weakness, and Eren finds out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

"JAEGER DAMMIT WILL YOU EVER LEARN?" Eren struggled, beet red, trying to free himself from the entangling cords. “One simple trick, brat, was I unreasonable in trying to teach you ONE SIMPLE TRICK?!" Eren groaned. His right arm had pulled free, but his left was tighter than ever. Somebody’s hook dangled a few inches from his nose, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t his. A few feet below him, equally stuck, Hange was desperately trying to smother her laughter. The tree branch above them quivered as Levi landed on it.

Levi’s ‘simple trick’ was actually a complex maneuver involving sliding between another person’s wires midflight. It was considered a signature of Squad Levi, and Eren had been excited to try it. He had been excited… three hours ago. He had yet to get it right. Yanking again at the offending cord, he sighed. “I’m sorry, sir, but I can’t get free." 

Another smothered giggle from below and a growl from above. “Dammit, if I dull another blade hauling your sorry ass out of a tree…" The sound of scraping metal, and suddenly the tree branch holding them fell. Eren used the fall to pull his cords back in, landing on the ground more-or-less straight. Hange, the showoff, had completely recovered mid-flight and grappled back up the tree. Eren shook his head.

A soft thump as the Captain landed next to him. “You’re not even trying anymore. You went straight into that one. We’re giving up for today." The frown he usually wore was even deeper than usual, and Eren felt a pang of disappointment.

"But… I… Yessir." Levi launched himself into the air and Eren followed. He had almost gotten it right. He could just about see the gap he needed to slide through, looking ahead at Levi’s cords. Shift a little to the right and-

"DAMMIT JAEGER!"

………………………………….………………………………….…………..

His face was going to be permanently red. There was no way anyone was ever going to let him live this down. Eren limped heavily into the mess hall, and sure enough, as soon as he entered, the whispers started. He sighed and hobbled to a corner, hoping no one would bother him.

"Hey, so is it true?" Curious eyes from the next table over.

"No."

"Saw your limp, liar. It’s true, isn’t it?"

Eren resisted a sarcastic remark. “Nope, not true at all."

"It IS!" The soldier turned to face the room. “HEY GUYS, HE DID GET STABBED IN THE BUTT BY THE CAPTAIN’S BLADE!"

"What?!" Eren squawked. “It was a grapple hook!"

The hall was silent.

"…I’m going to go die now…"

………………………………….……………

He was still muttering to himself as he returned to his basement bedroom. He rubbed at his butt, feeling the padding of the bandage there. It wasn’t his fault he’d been in Levi’s way. It was not his fault. 

It was totally his fault.

Footsteps on the stairs. Eren snapped to attention as Levi walked in, trailed by a nurse. “Oi, brat. Your ass still hurt?"

The nurse looked scandalized. (She must be new, Eren thought. Everyone else was used to Levi’s rough speech.) “Eren, would you mind if I checked your injury? I need to make sure it’s healing properly." Eren sighed, but gestured her in. The Captain followed.

"Um, Captain Levi, do you have to-"

"Yes."

Eren cringed. “Okay, okay…" Reluctantly he unbuckled his straps, sliding them in a heap onto the floor. Levi made a little sound, and Eren hastily set them more carefully on his desk. Cheeks flaming, he unfastened his pants and turned around. Without looking at the two, it was easier to speak. “It’s pretty much stopped hurting entirely, but it itches like you wouldn’t believe." That got him a snort from the Captain and a giggle from the nurse. Carefully she tugged off the bandage.

"Looks like it’s healing nicely. It’s completely closed, so you don’t need a bandage anymore." Eren heard the scratch of a pen on paper, and then footsteps leaving his room. He let out his breath in relief.

"Oi." Eren jumped. Levi was still behind him, still in his room. Levi crossed his arms. “You wanna explain what the hell you were doing?"

Eren groaned. “I thought I had it, sir, I really did. For sure that time." Levi snorted.

"Well, you weren’t TOO far off that time. You forgot to check when I was going to need to reposition, though, you came across me after I’d already fired. I couldn’t do a thing." He sighed. “You’re still keeping your weight too far forward, too. I know it’s what they teach you in the Trainee Corps, but it’s harder to do the slide if your knees aren’t farther in front of you." Eren murmured something nondescript, wishing he dared put his pants back on. Private instruction from Levi was still too rare, though, and he didn’t dare miss a thing or offend the man into leaving too soon. Levi stepped closer, his back to Eren. “So if I’m here, and you’re aiming for my right, the cord’s gotta go across so that when I shift…" He stepped backward, stepping on Eren’s toe. “See?"

Eren sighed gustily. “Sir, I-" Levi shivered. “Uh, sir?" The Captain froze. “Um, what was that?"

"Nothing. You had something to say?" Eren could swear that Levi’s ears were redder than they’d been a moment ago, but he put it out of his mind. 

"Yessir. You see, it’s just that…" He sighed.

Levi shivered stronger this time, then stepped away from Eren, eyes wary. Eren blinked. “Um." Levi’s cheeks were pink. Honestly pink. Eren wished he could save that image forever. “Did-Did I do something wrong?"

The Captain shook his head. “I should be going. Good night-" Eren reached out and snagged Levi’s wrist, and felt the smaller man tense. A crazy idea had formed in his head, and it just HAD to be tested. He pulled the captured wrist closer, flipping it over and blowing on the inside. He watched in delight as Humanity’s Strongest, the pillar of the Recon Corps, flushed cherry red. “Jaeger, what are you-" Deciding to push his luck, Eren leaned down and blew gently on Levi’s ear, and heard a little gasp. “Y-you…"

Eren grinned. “Found it."

Levi yanked his hand back. “Found what? A way to piss me off that doesn’t involve talking or 3D gear?" Eren’s grin grew.

"I found your weak point. Hange’s worked with you for years and she still hasn’t found it." Levi’s eyes narrowed. Deliberately he stepped back, away from Eren. “You’re not going to deny that felt good, are you, sir? My breath on your ear? You’re still pink from it."

The words made Levi blush again. “If you think-" Eren leaned down, and this time Levi subconsciously tilted his head back so Eren could reach his neck. Obligingly Eren blew gently and steadily, making the hairs on Levi’s neck rise. A small noise something like a whimper.

"I think you like that, sir. I think you like that a lot." Levi was breathing rapidly, and Eren had to admit it was cute. That thought stirred movement somewhere south of his navel, and he suddenly remembered his state of undress. “Ah!" He turned around and grabbed his pants. “Sorry, sir, I forgot about that. I-" A hand on his waist stopped him. Levi had his eyes steadily gazing at the floor.

"Will… will you keep it a secret? It’s embarrassing." Eren turned back to face Levi.

"Can I try something?" Levi, eyes narrowed, hesitated for a moment.

"I guess." Eren leaned in a pressed a gentle kiss to Levi’s lips, then shifted to kiss his cheek, his jaw, and then his neck. Eren licked a line down as much of Levi’s neck as he could get to, then exhaled on it. Levi shuddered. Eren gave his ear the same treatment, and Levi couldn’t help but moan. The older man’s hands came around to grip Eren’s butt, and Eren decided it was a good thing he hadn’t gotten around to putting his pants back on. He blew on Levi’s neck again. “Eren…"

"As for keeping this a secret…" Eren whispered, voice a little husky. 

"….Make me."

………………………………….……………….

"Hey Eren, what happened to your healing powers? Why are you still limping today?"


End file.
